Huff N. Puff
Huff N. Puff is an evil cloud, a giant Ruff Puff, and the Chapter 6 boss of Paper Mario. Paper Mario Huff N. Puff works for Bowser, and resides in Cloudy Climb. Bowser assigned him to guard the sixth Star Spirit, Klevar. Huff N. Puff built a Puff Puff Machine, which filled the skies of Flower Fields with dark clouds, preventing the Sun from rising into the sky and threatening the lives of all the flowers. However, Mario and his partners arrived. They defeated Huff N. Puff's minion Lakilester, who realized it was stupid to work for him and joined Mario's team. Mario destroyed the Puff Puff Machine and reached Cloudy Climb with a beanstalk. There, he fought Huff N. Puff, who was infuriated that Mario destroyed the Puff Puff Machine, and would defeat Mario even if it wasn't a direct order from Bowser to do so. If Lakilester is Mario's partner during the cutscene, Huff N. Puff will get angry at him for his betrayal. Mario defeated Huff N. Puff, who exploded, scattering many Tuff Puffs that were part of him. He appeared in the credits parade (though as it is non-canon, it does not indicate his survival), flying by with Gourmet Guy following him. He is attacked by the five Yoshi kids, shrinking him to a small size. Gourmet Guy pulls out a knife and fork and chases after Huff N. Puff, intending to eat him. Battle Huff N. Puff has 60 HP, 5 ATK, and 0 DEF. Whenever he takes damage, a Tuff Puff will split off him. No matter how many Tuff Puffs there are, their attack is the same; they all attack Mario at once for 3 damage repeatedly until the player presses A repeatedly enough to throw them off. Huff N. Puff attacks by jumping on Mario for 5 damage, blowing a gust of wind at Mario (which, like Buzzar's attack, can be reduced by pressing A repeatedly; it can be reduced from 7 damage to as low as 3, and unlike Buzzar's attack, this can't hit Mario's partner). Huff N. Puff can also turn red and charge up. He is electrified at this time and can't be jumped on. The next turn, he will use a lightning attack for 12 or 10 damage. This can be avoided with Bow's Outta Sight. He can also inhale his Tuff Puffs to restore the amount of damage inflicted to make the Tuff Puffs split off (though defeated Tuffs Puffs cannot come back). Huff N. Puff has a reputation as the hardest boss in the game, however, he can be very easily defeated if the player buys four Stone Caps from one of the shops in Toad Town, has Goombario as a partner, has him use Charge every turn, while having Mario not attack. When Huff N. Puff charges for the first time, Mario should put on a Stone Cap, which will make him unable to even move, but invincible. None of Huff N. Puff's attacks can hit Mario's partner, and when Goombario's attack power is charged high enough (preferably up to 30, Charge cost 1 FP and raises his ATK by 2), have him use Headbonk or Multibonk to defeat Huff N. Puff in one attack. Trivia *His name is derived from "Huff and Puff", a phrase used by the Big Bad Wolf in The Three Little Pigs, which fits one of Huff N. Puff's attacks used in battle. Category:Bosses Category:Paper Mario bosses Category:Villains Category:Minions Category:Koopa Troop Category:Paper Mario characters Category:Deceased